Broken
by Han STARMY
Summary: "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa kuberikan atas dasar mencintaimu." Pada dasarnya Wonwoo hanya lelah dengan semua sikap Mingyu. SVT, Mingyu & Wonwoo fanfiction twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Recall

**Don't Recall**

 **BY: Han STARMY**

Meanie

Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo

With Jeon Jungkook

Summary:

Mingyu yang selalu saja selingkuh meski mencintai Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo yang sudah lelah untuk memberi Mingyu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Penyesalan yang datang setelah luka yang terlanjur dalam dan tidak bisa diobati.

* * *

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki seorang pemuda menggema memenuhi koridor lantai dua yang memang sudah sepi karena hari yang sudah sore.

Tidak ingin berlari, si pemilik langkah kaki memutuskan menambah kecepatan langkahnya, berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin sebelum...

"Hyung berhenti." -suara pemuda itu masuk dalam pendengarannya.

Mendengar seruan dari pemuda dibelakangnya, alih-alih menghentikan langkahnya si pemuda berkacamata bulat justru memilih berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hyung kubilang berhenti."

Dengan berpegangan pada pegangan tangga dan langkah yang cepat, si pemuda menuruni tangga yang menjadi penghubung lantai satu dan lantai dua sambil menulikan pendengarannya dari suara pemuda yang mengejarnya saat ini.

Grepp. Sebuah tangan menahan pergelengan tangannya ketika ia tiba pada anak tangga terakhir. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, ia menghentakkan tangannya sekuat mungkin hingga membuat pegangan pada tangannya terlepas.

Baru saja akan mengambil langkah kembali, sebuah tangannya kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya, kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Enyahlah, pergilah." Ucapnya ketus sambil memberontak, mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam dengan erat.

"Aku perlu bicara Wonwoo hyung."

Dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, si pemilik nama Wonwoo menatap pemuda yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghambat langkahnya.

"Kau membuatku kesal." Ucapnya kemudian menghentakkan lagi tangannya hingga kembali terlepas dari genggaman pemuda didepannya.

"Kesal? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Hyung, kau yang memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak seharusnya akulah yang harus kesal. Hyung anggap apa semua cinta yang kuberikan dan kutunjukkan selama ini." balas pemuda itu dengan perasaan marah yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Kau sangat menjijikan, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu kembali menjulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo saat mendapati hyungnya itu akan kembali bergerak menjauhinya. Tapi baru saja tangannya menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu, tangannya sudah kembali di tepis oleh Wonwoo.

"Enyahlah, jangan menyentuhku." Wonwoo berucap datar lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

.

"Tidak perlu dibuka pintunya Jungkook."

Suara hyungnya menghentikan tangan si pemuda bergigi kelinci yang hampir mencapai gagang pintu.

"Tapi hyung yang sejak tadi menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu kan Mingyu." Jungkook berucap heran sambil menatap hyungnya.

"Wonwoo hyung buka pintunya. Kita perlu bicara. Dan Jungkook aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu jika kau membantuku untuk bicara dengan hyungmu." Ucap suara dari balik pintu.

"Jungkook-ah, hyung akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau menuruti permintaan siapapun yang berada dibalik pintu itu." Pernyataan bernada dingin itu membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menatap punggung hyungnya yang telah menghilang setelah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya.

"Jungkook-ah." Suara dibalik pintu itu kembali menyadarkan Jungkook.

"Maaf Mingyu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu kali ini." Jungkook berucap menyesal kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Berusaha tidak terlibat dalam urusan hyungnya dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

Dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas di atap gedung sekolah, Wonwoo menatap kesal pada pemuda yang telah menyeretnya lima menit yang lalu ke tempat itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku memberimu semua cintaku hyung, semua cintaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku hyung." Mingyu berucap sambil menatap tepat pada manik kembar Wonwoo. Penuh penekanan dan aura mendominasi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, jangan mendekatiku lagi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali padamu." Balas Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Dia tau Wonwoo saat ini sedang dalam mode keras kepala, dia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri jika ingin permasalahannya dengan hyung yang dicintainya itu bisa terselesaikan.

"Hyung, tolong maafkan aku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu hyung. Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya dirimu hyung, tidak dia atau siapapun itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Mohon Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Tidak menolak ataupun menerima, Wonwoo hanya menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Mingyu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hyung coba ingat kembali kenangan indah saat kita bersama. Aku janji akan memperbaiki sikapku, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu hubungan kita dan kita akan kembali pada masa-masa indah kita. Jadi kumohon hyung, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Terselip rasa frustasi dan putus asa dalam ucapan pemuda Kim itu. Wonwoo tau itu, ia menyadarinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Mingyu memohon padanya seperti ini. Tapi ini juga bukanlah hal mudah baginya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kenangan indah yang kau maksud. Rasanya hanya penyesalan yang menghukumku saat ini." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Tak terhitung berapa kali aku berpikir tak akan pernah ada hari esok, saat kau melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi." Wonwoo menjeda ucapannya. Ditatapnya Mingyu dengan luka yang tersirat dimatanya dan tersenyum sendu kemudian.

"Mendengarmu, menatapmu, menyentuhmu, bahkan meski saat memikirkanmu saat ini jantungku selalu berdegup cepat, tapi...aku sudah sangat lelah Mingyu." Aliran bening itu perlahan turun dari kedua mata Wonwoo. Membiarkannya lolos setelah ditahan cukup lama.

Ada luka dalam hati Mingyu saat hyung tercintanya berucap seperti itu dan semakin membuatnya terluka saat melihat air mata karena luka yang ia berikan pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung." Ungkapnya penuh kesungguhan.

Wonwoo menggeleng, mengusap pipinya yang basah meskipun percuma karena pipinya kembali basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Itu tidak lagi ada artinya. Hentikan, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi."

Ucapan itu penuh kesungguhan hingga membuat Mingyu tidak lagi dapat mengucapkan apapun.

Sebuah langkah diambil Wonwoo setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bersama sosok Kim Mingyu yang kini terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Meski kau berpaling berkali-kali dan memohon hal yang sama padaku, aku tau kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah meski aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku harap monologku tersampaikan padamu. Ini bukanlah sandiwara melainkan sebuah pengakuan." Wonwoo menghilang dibalik pintu begitu ucapannya selesai.

Mingyu jatuh terduduk dan menatap langit. Membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana caraku membayar dosa yang telah kulakukan." Isaknya penuh penyesalan.

.

.

 **-NEXT?-**


	2. Chapter 2: What To Do

**What To Do**

 **By : Han STARMY**

OS : DEAN feat. Crush & Jeff Bernant – What2Do

Meanie

Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo

Summary:

Wonwoo hanya lelah untuk bertahan lebih lama. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Haruskah bertahan dalam kekecewaan atau berakhir dengan luka?

* * *

.

.

 **Hari-hari telah berlalu tapi teleponku tidak berdering**

 **Sekarang aku sudah lebih sering menunggu**

 **Ku mendesah terbangun seperti pasir yang terhembus ombak**

 **Disisi lain, harapanku untukmu secara perlahan menurun**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghela nafas, lelah dan kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bukan kesal dengan tingkah bodoh sang kapten bajak laut topi jerami yang sedang ditontonnya saat ini, atau kesal karena tidak dapat melihat scene yang menampilkan Nico Robin si arkeolog cantik dan misterius pujaannya, tapi kesal dengan tingkah bodoh hyungnya yang berulang kali lewat didepannya sambil menatap ponsel yang sama bodohnya dengan pemiliknya itu (menurut Jungkook).

"Ah hyuuung, bisakah hyung duduk saja dengan tenang?" protes Jungkook akhrinya.

Dengan ekspresi yang datar, Wonwoo menatap satu-satunya adiknya dan baru saja melayangkan protes padanya.

"Apa kau terganggu Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

Merasa hyungnya sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus membuat Jungkook memilih menjadi kelinci yang baik kesayangan hyungnya.

"Eyyy tidak hyung. Aku kan cuma tidak mau hyung lelah karena berjalan kesana kemari apalagi hyung juga terus saja menatap ponsel, bagaimana jika hyung tersandung meja dan jatuh? Hyung bisa saja terlukakan atau ponsel hyung rusak, karena itulah aku minta hyung untuk duduk." Jungkook mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyum lucu yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Asal kalian tau saja, bocah kelas satu high school itu sangat pintar dalam hal 'bertahan hidup' terlebih dalam urusan bertahan hidup menghadapi rubah yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang bersebelahan dengan yang diduduki Jungkook. Memilih menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

'Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu? Ini sudah hari ketiga dan kau masih tidak menghubungiku juga. Aku... masih bisa mempercayaimu kan?' Pikir Wonwoo sambil menatap ponselnya yang memuat fotonya dengan sang kekasih sebagai wallpapernya.

.

.

 **Aku percaya padamu ketika kau memberikan alasan yang canggung, mengatakan bahwa dirimu sedang sibuk**

 **Aku melihatmu tetapi aku tidak tahu**

 **Mungkin aku tahu**

 **Aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa kau berubah**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai hitam legam itu bergerak menari akibat hembusan lembut angin yang menyapa. Menambah efek keindahan si pemilik tatapan tajam dibalik kacamata bulatnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung. Beberapa hari aku mengerjakan tugas dengan Minghao dan hyung tau sendiri dia itu masih kurang fasih dalam bahasa korea jadi aku perlu menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dengannya. Dia memerlukan penjelasan yang benar-benar detail. Hyung bisa mengerti kan?"

Satu anggukan Wonwoo berikan sebagai respon akan pernyataan dan pertanyaan pemuda bermarga Kim yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Alasan lainnya Wonwoo hanya ingin percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau jadi menemaniku ke toko buku pulang nanti?" pertanyaan Wonwoo ajukan setelah keheningan sesaat. Dalam hati mencoba memberikan kesempatan untuk Mingyu.

"Ah soal itu, maafkan aku ya hyung sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk hari ini. Jihoon hyung sedang menulis beberapa lagu dan memintaku menulis beberapa lirik rap. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jihoon hyung untuk membahas itu pulang nanti. Tidak enak kan jika aku membatalkan janjinya begitu saja." Jelas Mingyu dengan senyum kekanakannya.

Meskipun bukan seorang aktor ataupun seseorang yang secara khusus mempelajari seni peran, Wonwoo cukup yakin dengan kemampuan aktingnya. Terbukti dengan mahirnya ia menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya saat ini.

'Jika kau merasa tidak enak membatalkan janji dengan Jihoon, bagaimana dengan janjimu padaku Mingyu?' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum maklum untuk kekasihnya itu. Melihat senyum Wonwoo membuat Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum. Lihat, dengan kemampuannya bukankah Wonwoo sudah cukup bagus untuk memulai debut sebagai seorang aktor.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dengan Jungkook saja." Pada akhirnya Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Ah itu Jihoon hyung." Seru Mingyu saat menangkap keberadaan Jihoon di salah satu bangku taman dan sedang serius menatap kertas partitur ditangannya.

"Hyung aku menemui Jihoon hyung dulu ya." Sebuah kecupan singkat Mingyu berikan di bibir Wonwoo. "Sampai jumpa hyung, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu cepat kemudian berlari kearah Jihoon yang memang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Wonwoo berbicara.

Wonwoo masih terdiam ditempatnya. Mengamati Mingyu yang berlari dan kini duduk disamping Jihoon sambil merangkul bahu si pemilik tubuh mungil.

'Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Apa aku tidak cukup bagimu? Kata cintamu tulus tapi terasa begitu dingin Mingyu.' Pikir Wonwoo kemudian melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

 **Katakan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan**

 **Aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan**

 **Cintamu hanyalah memori**

 **Sayang, itu terakhir kali untukmu untuk memberikan dan mencoba yang terbaik dan untuk memberikan hatiku seluruhnya untukmu**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin ia kembali bertengkar dengan Mingyu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dan untuk hal yang sama lagi.

Pernyataan kesempatan terakhir Wonwoo ucapkan sejelas mungkin pada Mingyu. Dan keduanya pun kembali berbaikan dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang Wonwoo buat dalam hati.

Ia mencintai Mingyu. Wonwoo yakin itu.

Mingyu mencintainya. Wonwoo tau itu.

Hatinya mulai meragukan Mingyu. Wonwoo sadar itu.

Mingyu mulai bermain dibelakangnya lagi. Haruskah Wonwoo percaya itu?

Dari balik jendela perpustakaan, Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok Mingyu di pinggir lapangan basket yang dengan santainya menyandarkan tubuh penuh peluhnya pada sosok berparas malaikat yang merupakan manager klub basket, Yoon Junghan.

Meski matanya tidak sebesar dan sebulat milik Jungkook, adikknya. Tapi Wonwoo yakin penglihatannya masih dapat menangkap pergerakan Mingyu yang saat ini sedang menggenggam tangan Junghan dan keduanya saling melemparkan senyum untuk satu sama lain.

'Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? setelah Minghao, Jihoon dan lainnya, untuk apa kau meminta kesempatan? Sebenarnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?'

Pada titik ini Wonwoo hanya yakin bahwa ia butuh istirahat, tepatnya hatinyalah yang membutuhkan itu.

.

.

 **Mengapa kau melakukan ini?**

 **Hentikan**

 **Seperti lirik lagu yang sedang putus**

 **Kata-katamu berubah**

 **Sepertinya bekas luka berarti tertinggal dalam perkelahian yang kita sering lakukan**

 **Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk membalikkan keadaan ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu kembali mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan yang jelas Wonwoo tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Sebuah langkah diambil Wonwoo setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bersama sosok Kim Mingyu yang kini terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

Pikirannya membawanya mengingat banyaknya perdebatan yang ia dan Mingyu lakukan sebelumnya. Perdebatan akan kesalahan yang sama dan dilakukan berulang kali oleh Mingyu. Keadaan ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, Wonwoo benar-benar memantapkan pikirannya akan hal itu.

"Meski kau berpaling berkali-kali dan memohon hal yang sama padaku, aku tau kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah lelah meski aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku harap monologku tersampaikan padamu. Ini bukanlah sandiwara melainkan sebuah pengakuan." Wonwoo menutup pintu dan bersandar dibaliknya.

Isak tangis dan kalimat penuh penyesalan masih dapat tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Tapi Wonwoo memilih untuk diam.

"Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa kuberikan atas dasar mencintaimu." Gumam Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan atas sekolah.

.

.

 **Apapun yang kau mau**

 **Apapun yang kau katakan**

 **Kita yang lebih tau segalanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**


End file.
